Kagome tells
by Falcoskater
Summary: Kagome telles every 1 about her true self. how will they take it? rating may go up sesskag ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha charters. I do own Lord Tamaru, the sword Kisha and any one else I make up.

Chapter 1 

Kagome sat crying on a log again. Inuyasha had hurt her for the last time. He went to Kikio again. Inuyasha came back for seeing Kikyo and smelt tears in the air. Inuyasha fallowed the smell to where Kagome sat crying.

"Why are you crying Wench?" Inuyasha asked harshly. "Because I am! And why do you have to be so mean to me?" Kagome cried.

"You never answered my question and I'm mean to you because you walked in on me and Kikyo" responded Inuyasha.

" Well if you want to know why I'm crying it's because of you. I gave you my heart and you still go to _her_!" Kagome yelled. Kagome stopped crying and was really mad now. No one knew who her parents were and if they did they would treat her with respect, both in the demon world and in the human world. Her mom was Lady Moridikio. Even though she was a demon humans gave her a lot of respect because she protected them and she was like their queen because she was the most powerful miko at the time. Kagome's father was Lord Tamaru. He was the lord of all demons. Kagome was also a guardian of world and was 1 of the Kami.They say no one could kill her but that was a lie, she could be killed. She was an expert archer and sword fighter.

" Kikyo is dead" Kagome said.

"Don't talk about _my_ Kikyo like that," Inuyasha snarled, " you are only a copy of her. You don't even have enough power to protect the jewel" Inuyasha yelled

" I AM NOT HER COPY!" Kagome screamed, " You don't know any thing about me!"

"You don't belong here, why don't you just go home?" Inuyasha inquired as he brought out Tetsusaiga but it didn't transform " ya I do belong here" Kagome said.

Inuyasha said/yelled " why didn't transform?"

Kagome asked, " Do you have someone to protect?"

"Ya I do. Kikyo from you." Inuyasha said. The Tetsusaiga transformed as he said that. Sango, Miroku and Killia all come out after hearing all the shouting.

" What's going on here?" Sango asked.

"Sango, Miroku please don't hate me for what I might do" Kagome pleaded.

"I could never hate you" Sango said.

"To day you die Kagome because you have hurt me and kikyo too much!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"What have I done?" asked Kagome

"You have kept me and Kikyo away from each other. We should be able to be together now that Naraku is dead," answered Inuyasha. Inuyasha charged at Kagome but just before he hit her she pulled out her sword 'Kisha' and blocked Inuyasha's attack.

"WTF!" yelled Inuyasha " when did you get a sword and how did you block my attack?"

" I got Kisha from my father, I've had it for a bit, I hid it with my powers and I blocked your attack with my demonic strength." replied Kagome as she flipped over Inuyasha.

"How are you a demon?" Inuyasha inquired.

" Easy my mom is Moridikio and my dad is Lord Tamaru." Informed Kagome.

" My lady" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"No need for that you guys, Sango you are my sister and Miroku you're like my brother." Kagome said.

"Are your parents the same ones that rule over all the lands?" Inuyasha asked. "they don't rule over all the lands. Lord Sesshomaru rules over the west, Koga's father rules over the east and Lady Kiria rules over the north. " Kagome answered. " My parents only rule over the central lands, both in the clouds and on land, southern lands, the heavens, and the underworld."

A/N: thanks for reading. Flames are welcome.

R/R

Falcoskater


	2. Please read AN

Hey it's me Falcoskater. Sorry but this isn't an update but I have a huge case of writers block. Also I don't know if I should continue writing this story. If you think I should please tell me and give me idea. Not to be mean or any thing but if I don't get any responses I won't continue and I might take down this story. Thank you all for your support this far I couldn't have done it with out you.

From Falcoskater


End file.
